Well, This Is New
by mayball31695
Summary: Max has already saved the world, or so she thought. But when she sees something on her back, will she be able to save the world this time? or will she and her flock fail this time? Will she ever have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attmpt to write a crossover. I have been too busy writing my other fanfic story, Forever Changed, and I keep delaying to post this new story. Please read and review! **

**Thanks to: think3rb311ar3b31 and Sydnychn43! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Surprise!

**Max's POV**

Oh what a night. After what felt like a year worth of torture, the day is finally over! Today was a special day for me. Today was my 18th birthday. Yip-pee for me! Yes I'm officially an adult. Nudge and Angel thought it would be a great idea to through me a surprise birthday party! We had a private party at our house, which included the Flock, my mom, Ella, and Jeb. And of course, Ella, Nudge an Angel had to dress me up with pretty dresses and high heels. It took about 2 hours for them to finish up my clothes, hair and make-up. Then it was ... I don't want to get into all the boring details that we did at my party, so lets just say it was pretty fun from a planner of the ages 15 and 10.

You're probably wondering who the heck I am?

My name is Max. My Flock and I were raised in dog cages at an intuitive what we called The School. We were experiments that The School made. Our DNA is 98% human and 2% bird. We have wings like birds. We were one of the successful ones. But a white coat named Jeb bird-napped (Haha cuz we're part birds) us and we lived with him in caves on the mountains for 2 years. Then Jeb mysterious disappeared, and I took charge. I became the "mother" of the Flock and Fang became my right hand man. We lived for another 2 years in the mountains until the School found us again and we ran again. But they caught Angel so we couldn't run. While we were on our way to rescue Angel, I met my half sister and my mother, Dr. Martinez and Ella. When my Flock and I reunited, the school captured all of us and we found out that the one man we thought we could trust was a traitor. Yes I'm talking about Jeb. He said some stuff I don't' remember but the one thing I remembered was, "Max. You're supposed to save the world." At first I thought he was crazy but he was right. The world has to be saved. Soon, we rescue Angel and then we were back on the run again. We went to New York and saved some other mutants. There we also got a dog. Not just any dog, a talking and flying dog. Yes by talking I mean talking like humans. And I mean by flying I mean like us bird kids who have wings. I have also learned that I had a voice inside my head. No I'm not mentally crazy; at first I thought so too. But the Voice helped me saved the world. So no complain there. I don't think I need to say anything more from there.

It's been 4 years since we were on the run. We destroyed Itex about 5 months after Mr. Chu captured my mom. I'm so glad that's it's over. Now, we can all just relax for the rest of our bird life. After the big destruction of Itex, the government gave a huge chunk of money and we were able to settle down in a house near the beach. Nobody knows where we are; just the people who lives with us. That'll be me, of course, the Flock, mom, Ella and Jeb. Yes Jeb. Jeb has been really helpful, so I decided that he could stay – and also the fact that he's dating my mom. But that doesn't mean I can trust him. Anyways, if you're wondering what ever happen to Fang and I, well, yes we are currently dating so back off Fang crushers, he's mine! Also, Iggy and Ella are dating. Nudge has been bugging me about her dating, but I told her not until she was 15. What's a couple of months?

As I head toward the shower, I get a split second headache. _What was that?_ I wonder. Whatever, it could just be that I'm tired. I turn on the faucet. After a minute, I take off my clothes and hop in the shower. Ahhh, don't you just love the feel of the hot water showering on to you? I scrub every inch of my body; I get out of the shower and put on my nightgown. I look in the mirror. I smile.

Anyways back to the present. I turn to walk out of the door. As I turn, I see a black mark on the back of my shoulder. What is that? I just took a shower. I look at it more carefully. Oh my goodness. That can't be. We already destroyed Itex. How could they do this to me?!

_They didn't Max. They can't control this at all._

* * *

**Please review you like or dislike my story! If you like my story, please check out my other fanfic story! I'll be posteing the next chapter after I graduate middle school! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of my new story. Thanks for reading my story!!! Please remember to review at the end!!!**

**Thanks to: Read4urlife, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Hazelnholly, Sydnychn43, and girlwithwings2. They reviewed my story!**

**Special thanks to: tink3rb311arb31 and Sydnychn43! They're my special betas!!**

**Please check out their stories too! Their stories are one of my favorites!**

**Things you need to know:**

_Italics is the Voice talking and **bold italics is Max talking.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – We're Back

Max's POV

_They didn't Max. They can't control this at all. _

Crap. The voice is back. Which only means…

_Yes Max. They're back. Itex is back. And they must know something or they just have good timing. _

I don't' know which is worst. Itex is back or that I'm going to die. When am I going to die Voice?

_That doesn't matter. I am going to tell you something that you must not tell the Flock. Do you understand me? They must not know._

_**I don't want to keep any secrets from my family!**_ I screamed back at the Voice.

_Well, I'm sorry Max. You're going to have to if you want to stay alive._

_**I am going to be alive! For a very long time!**_

Max. You're not listening to me. You are going to die. But you may live again.

_**What do you mean Voice?**_

_I mean you will have to follow my instructions very carefully now. You have to trust me on this. And you cannot tell the Flock anything. Do you understand me?_

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TELL THE FLOCK ANYTHING?!**_

_That's exactly what I mean. You have to keep this a secret. Right now, you can't tell anybody about this. Believe me Max, have I ever fail you before?_

_**Fine then. What's the plan?**_

_Thank you Max. I will tell you when the time comes. Now go to sleep. You seem tired._

_**Voice! What's the plan?**_ No answer. Figures. Right when I thought this day was over.

* * *

**So what do you think the plan is??? Review and find out!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3! Enjoy! Please remember to review!!! So I have decided to post the next chapter after every 5 reviews! That mean if you don't review, you won't be reading the next chapter…**

**Thanks to: Hola (I know your real pen name, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say it), Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, girlwithwings2, Bettyccooper2sweet and wingedfreak.**

**Special thanks to my two betas tink3rb311ar3b11 and sydnychn43!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What's The Plan???**

Max's POV

It's been a week since the Voice came back. I wonder what's taking so long. Why can't the Voice tell me what's going on? It's not like I can't keep a secret, I hate keeping secrets from my family. I think they deserve to know that I am going to die, don't you? I think Jeb and Fang have a feeling something going to happen. They know that I'm acting strange. Why wouldn't I act strange? I'm going to die in a few weeks. (I looked at my back after the Voice left.) I haven't been eating right, I haven't gotten much sleep. I'm glad I could block Angel from reading my mind now, or else she'll know I'm going to die.

I don't know what would happen when I die. Would I get funeral? Would my family miss me? What would happen to them? Would Fang die too? He's only six months younger than me. What would happen to Angel? She'll be alone when we're all dead. Oh my god, what about Ella?

What about my mom? Would Jeb take care of her if I'm gone?

All these questions are running through my head. I didn't know whether to trust that the Voice would be helpful or not. It never failed me before, but I still don't know who the Voice is. I just wish I knew who he or she is.

_Max, are you ready to listen?_

_**I don't know voice. Are you going to tell me what's going on?**_

_I can't tell you until you get outside and away from your Flock._

Without a second of thought, I told everybody out loud, "I'm going out for a few minutes." Fang and Jeb stared at me while the others didn't seem to mind.

I jumped out the window and flew into the night. I flew and landed on a tree just about 5 miles away from the house. _**Okay Voice, I'm away from my family. Now are you going to tell me what's going on here?**_

_Max, you must know that the School and Itex doesn't even know what I'm about to tell you. Only a little people know exist, and things happened to them._

_**Voice, I'm ready already! Do you not know what I've been through? **_

_I know what you've been through Max, but this nothing you ever encountered before._

_**Voice, just tell me.**_

_Ever since evolution began, there have been certain creatures roaming the world._

_**Creatures? What do you mean creatures?**_

_Now Max don't interrupt me. You need to know I'm in a very difficult position telling you this. I shouldn't even tell you anything at all._

_**Okay Voice, I won't interrupt. **_

_Now as I was saying, there are creatures roaming around the world. They may look like gods and goddesses, but they are very dangerous. Some aren't though. They chose a different path. But most of them are evil. If you ever meet one of them, you won't make it alive. _

_**Who are they Voice?**_

_Max, I thought I said no interruptions. _

_**Sorry Voice. Go on…**_

_They are what we call vampires._

…

_Max, please say something._

_**I thought you said no interruptions.**_

_I'm done for now. That's all you need to know until later when the plan goes into action._

_**What?! Are you saying I still have to mope around the house a few more weeks?! **_

_Max, we can't rush it. It's too risky._

_**All my life I've risk my life! I lived in cages being experimented on for half my life! I lived in sewers and fought against animals that were 3 times my size! **_

_THIS IS NOTHING YOU EVER ENCOUNTERED BEFORE MAX! THEY CAN'T DIE! NOT MATTER HOW HARD YOUR PUNCHES AND BULLETS ARE!_

_**What are you saying Voice?**_

_I'm saying you have to be careful. They are very dangerous, strong and powerful. They're even more powerful than Angel._

Angel can read/control/talk into people's minds. She can also talk to fish and change appearances. In case you didn't know that.

_**Voice, when will I know what the plan is?**_

_I will tell you when the time comes. Right now, we don't want your family to get any weird thoughts now. _

_**Fine. I'll go back to my family. But I don't know how long I can lie to them.**_

_I know Max. But you got to. They can't know what's going on just yet._

_**When can I tell them Voice?**_

_Not now. Get some rest, Max. You seem sleepy._

No kidding. I flew back to my home in a flash and went straight to bed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! 15 reviews! Now lets get to 20!**

**Thanks to: Jacob Black. Ooft… Phitt, BettyCooper2sweet, girlwithwings2 and wingedfreak.**

**Special thanks to:tink3rb311ar3b31 and sydnychn43.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Finally**

**1 weeks later**

**Max's POV**

I stay in bed the whole week. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can't do anything without knowing that this may be the last time I'm doing whatever I'm doing. Fang tries to feed me food everyday; even had Angel "control" my mind to eat. But it won't work. I can't and I won't do anything until the Voice tells me it's going to be okay.

"Max, you need to eat something." Fang said as he sat on my bed.

"No I'm not hungry. Go away. I don't feel so good." I rolled over to my other side, my back facing my caring boyfriend.

"Max, you haven't eaten in a week. I know something's bothering you. Now tell me what's on your mind." Fang played with my hair.

"Fang, I already told you. There's nothing on my mind right now but some sleep. Okay? I'm serious. Please leave." I said with pain on my throat.

"Max. I have known you since we were living in bird cages. You know you can trust me. I love you Max, please tell me what's going on. Is it Jeb again? Cuz I can throw him out myself if you want me to." Fang sounded so… perfect. He was my other half. But soon, he'll be alone…

"Fang, there's nothing going on. Now why can't you leave me alone!?" I screamed at him. I felt him leave my presence and walked out of the door. He closed it, but I knew he was leaning on the door. I silently let the tears come down my face, not caring if Fang hears it or not. A few minutes later, I hear him leave toward the stairs. I cried for real.

**Fang's POV**

"Well I tired. Again. Why won't she tell me what's going on'?" I half yelled at the only person who knows Max as much as me.

"I don't know Fang. If she won't even tell you, then we're in big trouble." Jeb said. He got up from the couch and came into the kitchen with me. Iggy and the others were out flying. Mom and Ella were out shopping.

"You don't think… the Itex is back?" I almost chocked when I said it's evil name.

"No, you totally destroyed it. There's no way it can just come back unless a very huge and very rich company helps it way up. But all the famous companies knows that helping Itex will be bad for them and the world." Jeb tapped his chin like he was thinking. You know, I used to see him as a father. He was always there for me, until he "died" and went back to work for The School. Ever since, I see him as a backstabbing smart-ass fellow who has nowhere else to go except here. If he weren't Max's dad and dating mom, I would throw him out this second. No wait, I would have thrown him out already.

"You don't think somebody… did something to Max, do you?" I was already shaking when I asked that out loud. If anyone laid a hand on my Max, they are looking at some serious beating-up from the serious boyfriend.

"Well, she does disappear from time to time. She might be seeing somebody else." Jeb said.

I immediately grabbed Jeb's collar and ran him to the wall. "Max would never be unfaithful to the flock. And to me. Got that? Unlike you…" I let go of his collar, and started to walk away. He grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around to face him.

"I know Max wouldn't do that. I helped raised her. She is my only daughter. I was only saying it's a possibility. Okay son?"

"Don't call me 'son.' I'm not your son." I removed his arms off my shoulders and walked out of the kitchen. Just then, I heard a "dump!" from upstairs in the bedroom. Max! She must be trying to get away again! I looked at Jeb. "I'm going outside. You check if Max is still in her room." Jeb ran upstairs and I ran outside. I see her flying into the sky. I follow her into the air. I hope Max knows where she is going, because I'll be right behind her, all the way.

**Max's POV**

I'm crying my eyes out now. I can't stop myself. There's only one thing that can stop these tears from coming down…

_**Max, don't even think about suicide. **_

_Why can't I? I'm going to die in two weeks anyways._

_**Well, you might not.**_

_But I thought vampires are the living dead._

_**Yes they are. That's not what I meant. **_

_Oh okay then. But I am going to die right?_

_**Yes you are.**_

_Okay Voice. When am I going to die?_

_**First, we need to get you out of here.**_

_Fine. But how? Fang and Jeb already know I'm acting strange. If I fly out, then Fang is most likely going to follow me._

_**That's why I have somebody you know coming right now. She should be there in about a minute. Go open the window.**_

_Okay. Who is she?_

"She is me. Hello Max. It's nice to see you again." Crap, it was hell all over again. There she was, the devil herself.

"Max II. I didn't expect to see you here." I said bitterly.

_**Now Max, she's here to help you get out. Be nice.**_

_Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it._ I replied bitterly.

"So, what's the plan Max?" I asked my own reflection.

"First off, my name isn't Max anymore. I'm Maxine now. Got it?" Whatever Max. "Secondly, you're suppose to know the plan already, I'm just going to fly off now. Bye. I hope I see you in another lifetime!" She jumped out of the window and flew away.

_**Now Max, go hide in your closet until I tell you to come out.**_

I did what I was told. I closed the door, just enough to see through the creak. (Is that the word?) I saw Jeb enter my room and look out the window. He got his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number. The number must be on speed dial because he dialed very quickly. "Hey it's me. Can you tell me what the heck is going on here?" He demanded on the phone. He walked out of my room.

_Hey Voice, can I come out now?_

_**No, wait a few more minutes. **_I waited a few more minutes before I felt my eyes feeling heavy. I slowly drifted asleep…

**A few hours later**

_**Okay now you can come out.**_

I got out of my closet. With my legs numb, I walked to my window. I saw that it was nighttime already.

_How long was I in my own closet Voice?_

_**About a few hours.**_

_What? I thought you said I was going to be in there for a few minutes!_

_**Yeah I know, but I didn't want to wake you up. You were tired and needed sleep from all that crying.**_

_I don't know whether I should be happy or angry with you._

_**Just be happy so we can start getting you out of here.**_

_Fine. What do I do now?_

_**Just go outside and fly away from here. We're going to fly to Forks, Washington. **_

_Why Voice? _

_**I want you to meet a few people first before you do anything else.**_

_Okay. What about my family?_

_**Don't worry. They'll know what's going on soon enough. Just get to Forks. **_

Fork, Washington, here I come.

* * *

**REVIEW OR YOU WON'T HEAR FROM ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, vvvvvvvvvv, Bettycooper2sweet and X-RayDog.**

**Special thanks to:Tink3rb311ar3b31 (who I miss dearly) and sydnychn43!**

**Chapter 5 – You're Not Max**

**Fang's POV**

I follow her for about an hour until she landed on a tree. She looked at the sun. I landed in the tree next to her tree. "It's not what you think." She said.

"Oh yeah? What do I think?" I jumped to her tree.

"It's nothing what you expect. You think Max is cheating on you and the Flock. It's nothing like that."

"Wait. Why did you just call yourself Max?" I climbed the tree to face her. But max had already jumped down and landed on the floor. She looked up at me and smiled, "I'm suppose to keep flying to give her more time to fly away. But I will give you a break." What does she mean? She'll give me a break. "I know what Max means to you. That's the only reason why I'm doing what I'm doing. Believe me, I would do this at all if you didn't love Max." I looked closely at the figure under me. Was that Max? Something's off with that girl today. But she's been off for a few weeks already. I looked closely at her. She looks… bigger. More muscular. Could she be…?

"Max! Are you pregnant?" I nearly yelled at her. I slipped and fell down on my face. Max came to my side and helped my up.

"No silly I'm not. I thought you guys were going to wait until marriage until you do that." She smiled at me. Okay this is weird. First she referred herself like another person, and then she said that _we _were going to wait until marriage. Is this the right Max I lived with since we were in birdcages? What is happening? I closed my eyes shut. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe I hit my head very hard when Iggy and I were playfully fighting.

"You're probably wondering why I'm saying all this. Look at me." No can do lady. "Look at me!" She grabbed my chin and squeezed it tightly. I opened my eyes slowly. Something's wrong with this picture. But it also felt like the time where we were on the beach and Ari had beaten me up badly. And then Max kissed me…

"You're not Max?" I said unsurely.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Max II!" I jumped up and lunged for her neck. I held both of her arms up against the wall to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. "What did you do to Max?!" I screamed at her.

"Nothing!" She screamed back.

"Why are you here? Where's Max? What's happening?" I demanded.

"Chill boy, you'll know soon enough. You can't know what's happening just yet. I will take you to her, though." I didn't want to let go if her. I had images of myself taking her down and leaving her here to die. But instead, I let her go and she flew upward. I followed close behind. "First, we're going to need to get the rest of the Flock with us, and possibly Jeb too. He's gonna want to hear what I'm going to say."

She better tell me where Max is heading, or else I will have to kill her.

**I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. **

**NOW YOU GUYS, I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS! IF YOU CAN, PLEASE RECOMMEND MY STORY TO OTHER PEOPLE WHO MAY LIKE IT! ALSO, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY FOREVER CHANGED!**

**Now guys, I really need some reviews! If you can, please recommend my story to other readers who may like it. Also, please read my other fanfiction story Forever Changed. (It's only Twilight.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys review fast! Well, as promise. I give you chapter 6.**

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, .love and Skylr.**

**Special thanks to:tink3rb311ar3b31 and sydnychn43.**

**Chapter 6 – Thinking Of You**

**Fang's POV**

We flew back in silence. I couldn't help thinking about Max being alone out there, where ever she is. I hope she's okay. I promised her I would take care of her. Why couldn't she tell me what's going on? Did she not trust me?

"She wanted to tell you, but she couldn't. It was too risky. If she told anybody, they might kill you too." Max II said.

"Who are they? Why was it to risky? I'm trustworthy. Why do you know, Max and I don't?" I asked impatiently. "What? How did you know I thought that?"

"First off, my name isn't Max anymore. I really hate that name. My name it Maxine now." How ironic, Max hated that name. "Second off, I can read minds like Angel. But I can't speak and control though. Third, I don't know who they are, and why you don't know what I'm talking about. All I know is where Max is heading and I have an idea why she's there."

"Will you tell me why she's there at least?" I tried to make the puppy face like Angel and Nudge does, but mine failed. I saw Max II - ahem I mean Maxine – stop flying and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She shut her mouth and started to fly again.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. I want the whole Flock to hear this together." She said with an unpleasant tone. God, I hope Max's okay.

**Max's POV**

It's been 5 hours since I left home. I feel hungry, cold and hungry. But I miss home. I miss my Flock. I miss Fang…

_**Max, we need to speed up faster. There has been a change of plans. You need to get there as soon as possible.**_

_What? I need food. I can't speed up unless I eat._

_**Fine. There's an In And Outs near by. Just fly about 5 more miles North. **_

I flew about a few minutes, and landed behind some bushes. I got out my Max card and went into the fast food place. I ordered the usual – 3 cheeseburgers, 3 servings of fries and 2 lemonades. The cashier lady gave me a weird look, and I gave her a "what the heck are you looking at" stare. She gave me my order, and I walked to an empty table. I'm glad the court was empty. I saw the cashier lady reading a book. I ate quickly, and went back outside.

_**Is your stomach satisfied now?**_

_Yes, we're both very happy._

_**That's good. Because you can't make anymore stops until you get to Washington.**_

_Fine, I think I can last that long._

Lets see, I'm somewhere Oregon now; I think I should be able to make it nonstop. I flew into the night, with Fang on my mind.

**Awwww, so sweet.**

**I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay wow you guys review faster and faster now! That means I have to write and type faster! LOL but don't worry, I'm a pretty fast writer.**

**Thanks to: Hyper-Dinosuar-Says-RAWR, Skylr, Jacob Black Ooft… Ohitt, Black Gloves and Kurama111.**

**Special Thanks to: tink3rb311ar3b31 and sydnychn43.**

**Chapter 7 – Now Can You Tell Me Where Max Is?**

Fang's POV

We flew in silence. When we got home, it was already dark, so the Flock was in their bedrooms asleep. Jeb and Mom were on the porch waiting for us. They sat on the white bench next to the door. Jeb's arms were around Mom, and Mom's head was resting on Jeb's shoulders. They stood up when they saw us landing. We didn't say a word to each other when we walked through the white door. We turned left toward the living room. Jeb and Mom sat on the couch. I sat in the loveseat and Maxine just stood next to the window. All three of us stared at Maxine. I keep thinking that this is Max, and all I want to do is hug her and tell her that it's going to be all right. But this isn't Max. And I can't tell her it's going to be all right, because I don't even know what the problem is! I'm starting to feel like I need to punch someone in the gut right now. "Well, are you going to tell us what is happening or not?" I broke the silence.

"It's not that simple." She replied coldly. She may not be facing us, but it sounded like she was crying.

"Why don't you start from the beginning then?" Jeb said calmly. I don't know how though; his only daughter is missing.

"Well, it all started about a month ago. I was in my own apartment cleaning up. All of the sudden, I got a huge headache. I decided to lie down in my bed. A few hours later, I woke up and took a shower. I went to take a shower, and saw a spot on my back shoulder. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but it wouldn't come off. After I got out of the shower, I went to the mirror and saw this." She took off her windbreaker and showed us what she was talking about. Mom gasped, Jeb stood up and walked closer to see it better. I froze. But it couldn't be. Could it? Every time I tried to talk to her, she always covered her back shoulder. I never notice that until now.

I know what it was already. I didn't need to go see it closer. It was the only thing we feared.

Maxine got her expiration date.

That means Max got hers too.

"You only have a week left." Jeb said. One week? That's so soon.

"One week? That's too soon!" Mom shouted. Jeb walked back to the couch and comforted Mom. I stared at Maxine again. Was she telling the truth? My gut said she is, but my instincts say that she's hiding something. I grabbed her in a second.

"Tell us the truth! What's happening to Max?" I lunged for her throat. I had the urged to punch her lights out, but I needed answers. Maybe I'll do that afterwards.

"Fang! Let go of her this instant!" Jeb screamed. Maxine was gasping and tried to say something. I pressed on her throat harder. "Fang! Let go of her now!" Jeb grabbed my arms and somehow he got me to release Maxine. Maxine fell on the ground and coughed. Her hand was rubbing her neck.

"Water." She manages to choke out.

"Fang, can you please get her a glass of water?" Jeb asked calmly. I just stood there, five feet away from Maxine. The one person who could bring Max back to me. Why can't she tell us the truth for once? "Fang. Go get Maxine some water. Now." Jeb sound controlling. I did what I was told. I walked toward the kitchen door. I walked pass Mom, saw that she was still crying, and walked to the door to the kitchen. I pushed the door open, but it didn't move. Something was blocking it from opening. I tried again. Still stuck. I heard whispering behind the door. I knew the Flock was there. The door was free the third time I pushed. It was dark in there, but I could see the room very clear.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." I flicked the light on and saw five figures come up.

"What's happening to Max? Where is she?" Nudge was the first to speak. Ella was already in tears, just like her mom. "Max…." Iggy put his arms around her and said, "Max will be okay. She's a survivor. She'll get through this. We all will. Wont' we?" He looked me straight in the eyes. I felt a hand through mine. It was Angel. "Fang, where is Max?" Her baby face was wet.

"I don't know." I didn't realize I was crying too until Angel gave me a tissue. "Thank you Angel." I looked at my family. They all looked lost. Gazzy was in a corner, rocking back and forth. Nudge was trying to comfort him, and herself too. Ella was buried in Iggy's chest. I carried Angel in my arms. "Why don't we find out?" With Angel on one side, I held Gazzy's hand with the other. Nudge was behind me, along with Ella and Iggy. We entered the living room and saw that Maxine calmed down and was sitting on the couch next to Jeb. Mom have stopped crying, but had a hard time breathing.

"Maxine. You better tell us where Max is. And you better tell us now." I said with the strongest and most demanding tome I could make.

Maxine took a single breath before confessing. "All I know is that Max is heading to Washington. The Voice told her to."

"The voice is dead! It died when Itex was destroyed." Jeb argued.

"Are you sure about that?" Maxine and Jeb stared at each other.

"Does that mean Itex is back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. The Voice didn't say." Maxine never took her eyes off Jeb. Jeb took a long sigh before Maxine looked at all of us. "All you need to go to Washington. You need to talk to Max. She will explain everything better than I can." Maxine got up and walked toward the door.

Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"I got a few places I would like to go to before I expire. I did the one thing that I wanted to get off my chest. Now, it's time for some fun. I always wanted to go to Six Flags. I'll see you around. Or not." She opened the door and flew away. I ran outside and watched her fly away. Her beautiful white wings glowed in the sky against the moon. My family came outside and stood next to me. Angel and Gazzy took my hand. I looked at the sky with tears falling. "Thank you Maxine." I whispered. "Thank you for telling us about Max." I looked at my family. "Guys, it looks like we're going to Washington."

**So please remember to review!!! You won't hear from me unless I get AT LEAST 5 reviews!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I think I did my fonts wrong. I believe that earlier I had said that bold italics was Max and the italics was the Voice, but now I'm switching it. Sorry if that was confusing you. Thanks to: Orangeduck23, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Skylr, Kurama111 and Hannah Brandon 1234321.**

**Special thanks to: tink3rb311ar3b31 and sydnychn43.**

**Hannah Brandon 1234321: I didn't plan to have this many chapters before I wrote the Cullens. But they will be seen in this chapter, and all the introductions will be in the next chapter. You have great questions, but if I answered them now then what suspense will I have? **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Leavin'**

**Fang's POV**

We plan to leave at 6 in the morning the next day. I had the flock wake up at 5 and told then to pack up. I was up and already to leave. I didn't get much sleep. I kept tossing and turning thinking about Max. Every time I close my eyes, I saw Max dying. I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. We were supposed to grow old together. Why couldn't she tell me she had her expiration date?

After I woke up all the Flock members, I told Iggy to help Mom cook because she was cooking all night. I don't think she slept at all last night, but neither did I. I found Ella in the corner of hers and Max's room. It looks like she didn't get much sleep either.

"Hey." Ella looked up. She cracked a very small smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Hey." She whispered. Her black hair covered one of her eyes, but you can tell with the other she has been crying.

"Can I come in?" Ella nodded. I walked into the bedroom and sat next to Ella. "You know that we are going to find her. I promise I will find her." Ella's eyes were blurry from tears she just formed in her eyes.

"You promise you'll get her back?" Ella asked in a serious voice.

"I promise." There was a knock on the door. Iggy was standing at the doorway.

"Mind if I come in?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." I said as I got up and walked toward the exit. Iggy put his hand on my shoulder and whispered so Ella wouldn't hear, "We are going to find Max Fang. There's no way she can leave and run off without you." I walked away, wondering if that was a joke, or if that was really true.

Max's POV

It took me an hour longer to get to Forks, Washington because Mother Nature wasn't so happy today. You know somebody could have told me what the weather was going to be like!

_**I'm sorry Max, but we are losing precious time here. Now I want you to go into the forest and find a huge house that's next to a river. You have to walk there, got it?**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it._

I flew downward behind a large tree and landed. There was nobody here. _Voice, is this a ghost town?_

_**No people do live here. But they're asleep. It's too early for people to be awake at 4 in the morning.**_

Then the people whom I'm suppose to meet…

_**No they're awake. **_

I shook my head. This isn't real. This can't be.

_**Yes it is real. And if you can get to their house a lot faster, it'll seem more real to you!**_

Gosh Voice, I think somebody have anger management problems…

_**Max…**_

_Fine I'm going._

There were a lot of trees, but I found the house only a minute later. The house was beautiful. It was probably at least a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. There was a porch in front and a man was standing there. He had very blond hair and was very tall. His skin was pale white and his eyes were golden. I had a gut feeling I safe here, which was weird because I'm never safe anywhere. Just then a lady came out. She had spiky black hair and was very short. She also had pale white skin. All of the sudden, I felt very calm. I don't know why though.

_**Max, it's time to meet your new family.**_

I took a deep breath, and started walking towards the completely new strangers.

* * *

**Yes the Cullens are finally in my story! What do you think is going to happen next with the Cullens here? Review, or you won't find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I was supposed to post the next chapter every 5 reviews. But I couldn't this time. I'm sorry, I've been so wrapped up with my first job (applause to me!) and I had major boy trouble (thanks to edward. cullen. love for the awesome advices!) And to make it up to you guys, I've posted a sneak preview of chapter 10 at the bottom of the page. I know it's not much, and I'm sorry, but I'm writing chapter 10 as you're reading right now. And for Forever Changed readers, I'm trying my best to write the next chapter. I have writer's block right now, but I'm doing my best to get over that. Thanks for be so patient with me this month.**

**Thanks to: thelittle-wingless-angel, BriteSideXD, X-RayDog, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Skylr, Kurama111, Bdbelley, Sydnychn43, nightlightofhappiness and StarofCalamity. You guys rock!**

**Special thanks to edward. cullen. love because she agreed to be my beta temporary until my two other betas come back. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my big sister who's away at camp, tink3rb311ar3b31! I'm missing you like crazy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Welcome**

**Max's POV**

I didn't know if I was supposed to be scared of them. Yes, the Maximum Ride is scared of vampires. The creatures of the night. Hello? They can't die. They cheated death for crying out loud!

_**You'll be fine. They won't harm you.**_ I sure hope so.

"Welcome Max. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Won't you come in?" He let me go first, after the short spiky hair girl. The spiked hair girl led me to my right. We entered a large room that displayed a large flat screen TV with a coffee table and a few couches in front of it. All the walls were white and clean. There were stairs on the other side of room that led to the back yard. The windows were crystal clear; you could see everything that came pass the side of the house.

There were two girls and two boys sitting on the couch. They all were pale white like Carlisle. The first girl on the far left was the same spiked hair girl. She had on a navy green long sleeve, a thin purple vest and a few unusual necklaces. The boy next to that girl had his arms around her shoulders. He had blond hair and has muscular body for a small slender guy. He wore a gray long sleeve and black jeans. The next guy next to the small slender guy is very muscular. He has slight curly hair and dimple cheeks. He wore a white jacket and white sweats. The girl next to him was another girl. She had long wavy blond hair and wore what looks like a business suit. She also had on a very nice pair of earrings that matched her suit.

Carlisle walked to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote. He turned off the TV. The muscular man growled. "We have company Emmett. You can watch your game later."

"Awww come on Carlisle. I bet Edward that Green Bay would beat the Raiders by 2 touchdowns!"

The man next to Emmett chuckled. "Highly unlikely. Edward will win. Green Bay will win my way more than 2 touchdowns. Alice told me."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet-"

"Emmett. Jasper. No more talk about betting and football until later. Right now, we have company. Max" - Carlisle looked at me -"this is Alice" – he pointed at the girl with spiked hair who gave me a wide smile with her perfect teeth – "Alice's husband Jasper" - he pointed to the man who's arms are around Alice – "Emmett" – Emmett nodded "and Emmett's wife Rosalie." Rosalie just stared at me with her cold stone eyes. "And this is my lovely wife Esme." I turned around and saw that a lady with brown wavy hair and wore a long purple dress had her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Max, welcome to my home." She smiled. "You must be very hungry after your long trip. I made you some cookies." She pointed at the table behind the couch. There was a full plate of cookies. Cookies. I am so craving for some of Mom's famous homemade cookies right now. I guess this will do for now. But how do I know it's not poison or something? How do I know they're not working with Itex? How could I trust them?

_**Max, they did not poison the cookies. They are not working for Itex. They are here to help. You can trust them more than you know.**_

Esme walked to the table and back with the plate of cookies in her hands and offered me some. Slowly, I grabbed the homemade-freshly baked cookies. I felt all twelve eyes staring at me. I put the cookie in my mouth very slowly. I took a small bite and tasted nothing but a tasty, chocolaty home-baked cookie in my mouth. I took another bite of delicious cookie and smiled while I chewed.

"Thank you. These cookies are delicious." I looked at Esme and then Carlisle. They looked relieved. Esme let out a deep breathe.

"Esme only cooks for people that are so hungry they don't taste what's in their mouths." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw four more people at the back door. The far lest had very messy bronze hair. He had on a sweatshirt that said, "Forks" with faded jeans. He held hands with a girl with brown hair that was shoulder length. She wore a dark blue shirt with a black belt and black jeans. Then there was a man that had the cutest little girl on his back. She had two ponytails that curled up to her shoulders. The man was the only one in the room, besides me of course, who didn't have pale white skin. His skin color was dark brown, like the Indians. His black hair was put in a small ponytail. He wore blue jeans and a white long sleeve that showed his big muscles. He was the biggest man I've ever seen. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"Seven feet and seven inches actually. And he's still growing." The same man who spoke earlier said.

"Max, this is my other son, Edward." Carlisle continued. The man with messy bronze hair nodded and smiled. This is Edward's beautiful wife Bella." The girl let go of Edward and took the little girl's hand and carried her on her arms.

"This is our daughter Renesmee. We call her Nessie for short. And that man is Jacob Black." I couldn't stop staring at Nessie; she had on the biggest smile I've seen today. I couldn't help but to smile back. She remind me so much of Angel. I miss Angel and her little cute puppy eyes. I miss Gazzy and his gross farts. I miss and Nudge and her Nudge channel. I miss Iggy and his wonderful cooking. I miss Fang and how every time he tells me it's going to be all right, I believe him. I miss my flock so much. I miss Fang…

"Who's Fang?" Edward asked abruptly. How does he know about Fang?

"I'm sure Max will tell us about her family later. Right now, we must get ready for your change. You understand what's going on correct?" Carlisle asked.

"No, the Voice didn't tell me everything." I said as I shoved another cookie in my mouth. These almost taste like mom's cookies. Almost.

Edward chuckled and said, "Jasper, Alice, why don't we explain what's going to happen to Max while the others get ready in the other room?"

"Nessie sweetie, lets go play outside for a bit." Jacob said. Nessie jumped off Bella and ran to Jacob and climbed onto his back. Jacob then ran outside and closed the door behind him. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme walked upstairs. Bella and Edward walked towards the couch and sat next to Alice and Jasper.

"Max, why don't you bring the plate of cookies and sit with us?" Bella suggested. I did what she said; I grabbed the plate of cookies and sat on the single seat couch near Bella. I shoved another cookie in my throat. God, these might actually be better than mom's homemade cookies. Edward laughed again.

"I don't think Esme is that good of a cook, but you should tell her that. She would be flattered." Edward said.

Okay, this is freaky. I'm really creped out. How does Edward know what I'm thinking? Is he as powerful as Angel? Can he read my mind like my sweet little angel does?

"I don't know how powerful Angel is, but yes I can read your mind." Edward said with a smile.

Can you talk into other people's mind? I asked Edward in my thoughts.

"No, I can only read." Edward replied out loud. By now, the others are watching our conversation.

Can the others read my mind? I asked again.

"No, just me. Mind reading is my special ability. We four have a special ability."

"I can see the future. But only if you already decide to chose that path." Alice said almost as fast as Nudge. Now that's even scarier. I never thought anyone could speak as fast as Nudge can. Edward laughed again.

"I can feel your emotions and change them." Jasper spoke.

"And my lovely wife Bella has an ability to block mental attacks." Edward said.

"It works like a shield." Bella took Edward's hand and smiled. "Our daughter Nessie can show you her memories with her touch."

"Will I have a special ability too?" I asked out loud.

"We don't know yet. There is a chance you may have one if you already have one now. Max, do you have the ability to do something others can't?"

"Well I can fly. I mean, I have wings." I don't think the others really qualify as ability.

"Why don't you tell us anyways? I might be an ability, you never know." Edward once again answered my question.

"I can fly fast. I can fly and leave Forks in the blink of an eye. I can breathe under water too. But that only happened that one time."

"Well, we'll know if you have thee abilities after you change. Now, I need to tell you that when you're in your change, you're going to feel pain. You're going to feel like you're on fire. You will feel this pain for at least twenty-four hours. ; We have all felt it, so know that it's suppose to feel this way." Bella said. That was the longest speech I've heard Bella say today. "Are you ready?"

"No." I said without thinking, "but lets do this anyways."

They all stood up and I followed. Bella led me upstairs to a room. Carlisle was in there already.

"Good luck." Bella winked and left the room.

"Max, can you please close the door behind you?" Carlisle asked politely. I did what I as told. "Max, are you ready to change?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with." No are you kidding? Who's ready to die?

* * *

**Chapter 10 (untitled for now)**

**Max's POV**

They weren't kidding when they said it was going to burn like hell. I wanted to scream, "Kill me! It burns!" But technology, I'm dying already so I don't think it would do any good. I just told myself that I need to feel pain to live. I need feel the fire to burn my last human drop of blood. I need to feel to know that I will survive this. I just keep telling myself that…

**Edward's POV**

It's been two hours since we insert the vermin in Max's system. We have not yet heard Max in pain yet. The others are wondering why. I listen to her mind. _I need to feel pain to live. I need to feel to know I'm still alive._

"She's still here. I can hear her." I said aloud.

"But I can't hear her heartbeat. How can she change so fast?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rose. I guess we'll have to ask her when she can talk." Carlisle answered.

"I just don't get it. They always take at least ten hours before we stop hearing their heartbeat. It's only been two hours!" Rose screamed.

"Rosalie! Keep your voice down. We don't want to alarm Max!" Carlisle growled. Rose let out a pout. We all knew she didn't like Max or "the Voice." We still don't know who the Voice is, all of us except Carlisle. Carlisle said that it was a secret and he will reveal whom the Voice is when the time comes. Rose was furious when Carlisle refuse to tell us who the Voice is. In my opinion, I don't really blame her, but I trust Carlisle. We all sat in the dining room, waiting for Max to become one of us. A vampire.

* * *

**So, do you like this chapter? And how about the sneak preview of the next chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review or I'll change the story and have Max uncontrollable and kill the entire Flock and have the Cullens and Max running from the Volturi for the rest of their lives! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes I am that evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10! Thanks to: Orangeduck23, DemonicandBriteXD, Sylr, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt and Hyper-Dinosaur0Says-RAWR for reviewing!**

**Special thanks to Edward. Cullen. Love for being my temporary beta again! You go girl!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Falling**

**Max's POV**

They weren't kidding when they said it was going to burn like hell. I wanted to scream, "Kill me! It burns!" But technology, I'm dying already so I don't think it would do any good. I just told myself that I need to feel pain to live. I need feel the fire to burn my last human drop of blood. I need to feel to know that I will survive this. I just keep telling myself that…

**Edward's POV**

It's been two hours since we insert the venom in Max's system. We have not yet heard Max in pain yet. The others are wondering why. I listen to her mind. _I need to feel pain to live. I need to feel to know I'm still alive._

"She's still here. I can hear her." I said aloud.

"But I can't hear her heartbeat. How can she change so fast?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rose. I guess we'll have to ask her when she can talk." Carlisle answered.

"I just don't get it. They always take at least ten hours before we stop hearing their heartbeat. It's only been two hours!" Rose screamed.

"Rosalie! Keep your voice down. We don't want to alarm Max!" Carlisle growled. Rose let out a pout. We all knew she didn't like Max or "the Voice." We still don't know who the Voice is, all of us except Carlisle. Carlisle said that it was a secret and he will reveal whom the Voice is when the time comes. Rose was furious when Carlisle refuse to tell us who the Voice is. In my opinion, I don't really blame her, but I trust Carlisle. We all sat in the dining room, waiting for Max to become one of us. A vampire.

**- 1 hour later – **

I kept listening to Max's thoughts. For over an hour, she kept repeating in her mind, "I need to feel pain to be alive." But for the last few minutes, her thoughts became clearer. She was thinking about her flock and how much she loves them. Then she thought of her mom and Jeb. How he helped her and her flock in the beginning, how she trusted him, and how he betrayed her in the end. How she felt hurt when she saw him wearing a whitecoat. She thought about the time when Jeb told her that he was her father and a kid she fought named Ari was her half-brother. How he had died in her arms. How Fang had told her he loves her, and how many times he had tried to make her say it too. How she was so afraid she flew away leaving Fang all alone. How she had to be brave and fearless because she was the leader and they all look up at her. How she… How she has to learn to breathe again. My God, she's alive and waking up now. Through her thoughts, she looks around the room and she remembers she was in Carlisle's study. She goes to the mirror and sees this beautiful stranger staring back with those red eyes. She saw that the stranger had dirty blond hair, a perfect face, a perfect body, perfect everything. But she didn't want any of this. She wanted her flock. Her thoughts led to the window, and opening it…

"Carlisle, she's about to fly home. Carlisle, we have to stop her." We all ran outside where the window led.

**Max's POV**

I open one eye. I saw the ceiling. I opened both eyes. Guess what I saw? The ceiling. I got up slowly, but when I didn't feel so weak I got up in the blink of an eye. I felt different. I felt good. Better than ever. Something felt off, bit it felt right. I look around and saw the same exact room I remember last – Carlisle's study. I remember he had a desk in one of the far corners, and he had a bookshelf next to him. Now, I can see he has a huge collection of doctor books. It was organized very neatly; basic levels, to more complex levers of being a doctor. Next to that was a tall tree for decorations. Then there was a mirror…

I quickly leaped over the bed towards the mirror to see what I've become. The reflection shown a stranger staring back at me. She had red eyes, dirty blond hair that fit that perfect body, perfect face, perfect everything. Every centimeter of that stranger was just simply… beautiful. This is not right. This is not me. I can't be me without my flock. I can't be me without my flock. They need a leader; they need me. I need them. Remembering perfectly where the window is, I opened it within a second and jumped out. I landed in my feet kneeling. I looked up and saw the forest in front of me. Then the Cullens appeared out of nowhere. Vampires.

"Out of my way Cullens. I don't want to harm you." I threatened.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go Max. Not yet. We need you to stay here away from anyone whom you can harm." Carlisle said calmly. I felt calm and relaxed. I shot a glanced at Jasper.

"Stop it. I don't need your help. Now move it or we'll have to get on it." I threatened again. I looked; straight at everybody's eyes. They didn't move an inch. "Fine then. Have it your way." I shot my wings and flew into the sky. I heard somebody scream but I ignored it. I felt someone grabbed my legs. I went too fast to kick that person off. I flew up high in the sky, but I didn't beat my wings hard. It was like I just glided up into the air. I went up into the sky. Then all of the sudden, the sky change. The sky wasn't gray anymore, it turned dark black. And I wasn't gliding, I was falling. I just kept falling and falling…

Until I just stopped. I just froze in midair for a split second. Then I dropped. The ground was cold and hard. If I were alive, I would be screaming from the pain from my back. I looked around. It was pitch black, except there was a hint of white light so far away. I think I was hallucinating. I stood up, and started to walk towards the light…

* * *

**Oohhhh any guess what happened to Max??? Review and all shall be reveal!!! Here's a little hint: it's her special ability.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! 2 chapters in one day! You guys should be so happy!**

**Okay, so I know I didn't get 5 more reviews yet. But since I missed last time, and this chapter is short, I've decided to update it today! Also I'm watching Big Brother right now, and I'm super happy that Michelle won the POV because I know she doesn't like Ronnie and she's most likely going to not use it. Yes! I want Ronnie gone! Haha if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you should watch it. This show is one of my favorite shows!**

**Thanks to all my readers! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Not Over Yet**

**Max's POV**

It seemed like forever as I walked towards the light. I just needed to keep walking and walking…

I heard footsteps behind me. I did a 360 and saw nothing but a dark background. I started to walk towards the light again. I heard a loud roar that made me jump. The footsteps became louder and heavier by the second. It was coming at me. My walk turned into a run. I ran towards the light. The loud stomps and the roaring forced me to run faster. I finally became a few yards from the light. The light was so bright it could have blinded my eyes. I used one hand to cover part of my eyes so it wouldn't blind me. I just kept walking towards the light with my other hand in front ready to reach the light. I almost got it. I could feel its heat on my arm… Just one more inch…

I was falling again. This time the colors around me went from black to gray. Everything became clearer now. I could see the trees from the forest and the gray clouds as I fell. I landed on my wings. I groaned as I got up slowly. I was back at the Cullens backyard again, but it was only me outside. Where were the Cullens?

A dark figure came out from the woods. He wore a dark cloak and black boots. Everything else was unseen hidden by his cloak. He walked towards keeping his pace slow. He finally made his way towards me, stopping, and taking off his cloak. I gasped. What is going on? Why does he look like -?

"Max, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You still need to save the world. You're job isn't over yet."

I know it's short. But I love being evil and ending my chapters with suspense. Haha XD

I also want you to guess whom this mysterious guy is. I'm not giving out any clues this time, because I want to know if you can figure out by yourself this time! Muahahaha! Yes I am this evil!

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Hey its Edward. Cullen. love again! Haha I don't know who the mystery character but im guessing its either jeb or fang :P I doubt mayball will tell me either :P**

**Response to Edward. Cullen. Love: haha I'm not saying it is Jeb or Fang, but the mystery character does have something to do with the Max's past. or something like that. You'll see when I write it. **

***hint hint* If I see no reviews, no one will ever find out who this mystery guy is!!! Muahahaha****ha!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So someone, I forgot whom, said they had a Fang and Iggy withdraw. So I decided to write the next chapter about where there are heading. I guess you guys will have to find out whom this mystery guy is in the next chapter. **

**Oh, I also had a bit of disappointing news. Read my A/N on the bottom, don't worry, its not too bad. I think.**

**Thanks to: DemonicanBriteXD, Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, jj, X-RayDog, …, nightlightofhappiness and The new Flock member. **

**Special thanks to: Sydnychn43 and Edward. Cullen. Love.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Waiting**

**Fang's POV**

"If he doesn't come in 10 minutes, we're leaving without him." I said aloud. We were supposed to save Max 2 hours ago, but we had to wait for Jeb. Where the heck is he? Jeb called about an hour ago, saying we had to wait for him and that he had some information for us. I want to find Max, and if Jeb have some info that could help, I'm all ears. But he sure is taking his sweet time getting back here. I'm starting to think he's trying to stall us. I don't know why, and I don't care. Right now, all I care about is Max. I want to know that Max is all right. I want to see her alive and happy. She's in my dreams all the time. I love her, and I want her to be happy. I vowed to make her happy. Before all this, I would close my eyes and see Max happy. But now, I see her dying in my arms; or just lying on the floor, breathless. She looks so peaceful lying there. You can barely tell she isn't breathing. She looks like a goddess. She is a goddess. She's my goddess. But she won't be if we don't get to her in time.

"Relax Fang, I'm sure Jeb will be here soon." Angel said.

"I don't know Angel; he's been gone for a while now." I said.

"He will be here. Jeb cares about Max; she's his only daughter." Ella joined in.

"Whatever. If he isn't here soon, I'm leaving without him." I said and walked outside.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Okay, it's been over twenty minutes. I'm going." I said. Angel has somehow persuaded me to stay a bit longer, but I just can't wait any longer. Iggy stood up and tried to stop me. But I pushed him back down on the couch. "No Iggy. I don't care anymore. I have to get Max. You're not going to stop me. I'm leaving. Are you coming or not?" I looked at the flock. They were all very still and emotionless. "Fine, I'll go alone then." I ran back outside and flew into the air. I didn't care about Jeb and how important his info was, all I cared about was Max. I opened my wings and started flying in the air.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang is getting as stubborn as Max. Right when Fang was halfway in the air flying, Jeb drove into the driveway. I yelled for Fang, but he was already gone. I went back inside with Jeb and we all seated.

Jeb took a deep breath before starting. "Max does have her expiration date, but hers is a week later than Maxine's. So that's good news. But I'm afraid that the bad news isn't easy. Max has to die. That's the only way she can save the world."

I couldn't help it. I stood up yelling, "That's all the info you have!? That's not good news! I thought you said that the info was worth waiting for!" I was full of anger now. Fang was right; we should have left without him. Jeb didn't care about his daughter at all. He wants Max to die, because he is that selfish.

"Iggy! Jeb is not finished! Let him finish!" Mom screamed. That was the first time she screamed at us. "Iggy, please sit down." She said, calming down. I did what she said to do. To tell you the truth, I felt a rush of fear when she screamed. That was new.

"Thank you Valencia. As I was saying, Max has to die to live again." What? "I know it doesn't make any sense at all, but when the time comes-"

"WHEN THE TIME COMES? NO WE HAVE TO KNOW NOW! YOU CAN'T KEEP KEEPING SECRETS FROM US! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE! IT CAN'T BE LIKE THAT ANYMORE!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I grabbed Jeb's collar and ran him to the wall. If there wasn't a dent from how many times Fang threw him into the wall, there was now. "TELL US THE TRUTH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MAX?"

"Max has to be killed to be reborn. Max's destiny is to become a vampire."

**Fang's POV**

100 miles done, about a 750 miles to go. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**So, a lot of you think the mystery guy is Ari. If I were the reader, I would have thought the same thing. But it's not Ari! I and I alone who know who this mystery man is! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, if you review and guess right, then I might tell you who it is. BUT that will only happen if you review AND guess whom this mystery man it.**

**A/N: School is starting in about two weeks, and I'm not sure how heavy the homework load is because it'll be the first time I'll be going to high school. So, since schoolwork comes first, I can't update as fast as I used to. I know that I haven't been lately, but that can't be helped. I will try my best to write as much as I can, but I also plan to tryout to the school's softball, volleyball and basketball team. I also want to join the school newspaper, so we'll see how my schedule goes. But since I'm going to be a freshman, they may not let me do all of the activities I want to join. My goal is to update two more times since there's two more weeks of summer break left. I hope I can reach my goal. But you know, when I read your reviews, it makes me want to write because it makes me very happy and when I'm happy, I can do anything! So give me reviews and make me happy! And your reward is the next chapter!**

**Edward. cullen. love here again. :P awe. This is sad ^ news. :/ that means I wont be able to read and edit the chapters :/ but sadly im starting school soon two. Not as soon as mayball but pretty soon. Like sept. tenth? Well imma miss this story :/ REVIEW OR DIE! Haha just kidding. But please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I know I said that I would try to post two more chapters before I get to school (which is tomorrow!), but I couldn't write that fast. I promise I will try to write faster next time. **

**Thanks to: Jacob Black Ooft… Phitt, Skylr, DemonicandBriteXD and Snydnychn43. **

**Special thanks: Edward. Cullen. Love, Sydnychn43 and tink3rb311ar3b31.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Red Eye To Red Eye**

**Max's POV**

I just stared at him. Red eye to red eye. Yes he was a vampire. How? I don't know.

"Max. You still need to save the world. It's not over yet. Itex rebuild itself with the help from the powerful coven named the Volturi. You need to stop them. But you can't do anything until you are ready. You need to control yourself. A change from being a human to a vampire takes time. I don't want you to take any chances right now. You are to adopt the Cullen's lifestyle. Listen to the Cullens. They are your friends. Trust them. They are here to help." The similar man started to fade away.

"No! Wait! Come back!" I yelled.

He was almost gone before he said, "I will be back when you are ready for me Max. I promise." I no longer saw him in front of me. Instead, I saw the Cullens rushing to my side.

"Max! Are you hurt?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. "What happened? One minute I was here, the next I wasn't."

"We know Max. Max, that was your special ability." Alice said.

"Wh-what? My special ability? What is it?" I barely spoke.

"Yes. Somehow you used your power. Your power is to travel through time. Do you know where you went?"

"No, it was dark and cold. I was running away from something though. I couldn't see what it was, but I think it was a cave."

"A cave you say?" Carlisle joined in.

"Yeah. That's the only thing I can think of. Cold, dark and I heard echoes from that thing I was running from. It just became louder and louder. I just kept running towards the light-"

"The light?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Yeah. There was a light in the cave. It was deep in the cave. I had this gut feeling to run towards the light. When I got to the light, I knew I had to reach for it. It was like it was irresistible. I had to touch it. When I did I landed here. But there was a man here. Just a man, you guys weren't here. He said I had to save the world again. He said that this clan called the Volturi was helping Itex rebuild itself. And I have to stop it. He told me that I should live the way you live. I should adopt your lifestyle. He didn't want to take any chances." I stop talking. I couldn't continue. That man... He was a vampire. How is that possible? I just saw him a few days ago, alive and older.

"Max? Is there something else you would like to share with us?" Edward asked.

Yes I would. But I just don't believe it myself. How could it be? "I think that man I saw was The Voice."

"The Voice? Who's that?" Emmett asked.

"Four years ago when I was on my mission to destroy Itex, I had this voice in my head that helped me destroy Itex."

"And you never met this voice?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not until today." I took a deep breath. "That's not entirely true. He looks like someone I know, but the man I saw was a vampire and there is no way he is a vampire. I just say him yesterday."

"Who is it Max?" Alice questioned.

"That man looks like my father, Jeb." Carlisle gasped. I looked at him. What does he know about Jeb? Does he know something about my Voice?

"Excuse me, I must do something." Carlisle ran back to the house.

"Max, are you absolutely sure that that man you saw was your father Jeb?" Edward looked straight into my eyes. He had read Carlisle's mind. He knows something's not right.

"Yes. No. I don't know. He seems… different. There was something different with him. My heart says it's my father, but my gut says it's not."

"Listen Max, that man is not your father. It's just not possible. You just saw him a day ago. He couldn't change that fast. He's only human. Only you changed three hours. Why is that?" Edward asked.

"We avian-human hybrids heal faster than humans. If it takes a human a few days to heal, it'll take us about a day or two." I explain quickly. I wanted to get back to Jeb. The Jeb look-alike.

"Max, it's just not possible. That man is not your father." Edward said with that drop-this-topic-this-instant look. "Now are you hungry Max? Because I believe it's time for us to hunt."

"What? I'm not biting any human."

"Don't worry, we're going to teach you our lifestyle. Come on." Edward offered his hand. I took his hand and we ran into the forest. The others were following behind.

* * *

**Next chapter is jumping back to Iggy! **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I got another chapter out! Yes!!! I'm gonna try to post the chapters once a week, but no promises. But the chapters will be about as short this one. I'll try to make them longer, but that would take longer to update it. Tell me in your review if you rather have longer chapters but it'll take longer for me to post it, or if you rather have short fast updated chapters. I prefer short fast chapters, but I can write faster chapters. **

**Thanks to: heaven Collins, DemonicandBriteXD, Skylr, StarofCalamity, tink3rb311ar3b31, and snydnychn43!**

**Special thanks to: Edward. Cullen. Love.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Vampire Or Not**

**Iggy's POV**

"A vampire?" I managed to say. Everybody was too shocked to say anything at all.

"Yes; a vampire." Jeb said as he straightened his collar. I walked back to my seat and sat. I just had to listen to this.

"I'm not sure how he did it, but I found out that Max's Voice arranged this whole thing. The Voice told me Itex is rebuilding itself again with the help of some very powerful vampires. The only way Max can save the world is to become a vampire herself." Jeb looked around the room. "Where's Fang?"

"Fang left to get Max. He couldn't wait." I told him.

"No, he can't go to Max. We don't know what Max can do yet. We have to get Fang back. I'll go. You cannot go find Max, it's too dangerous."

"Why is it too dangerous?"

"Because Max has changed! She may not be able to control herself yet!" Jeb yelled.

"But we're family!" I countered.

"No. It's too dangerous. I will go alone." Jeb walked outside, got into his car and drove away.

I looked at Mom. Her eyes were a bit teary still. I don't blame her. To her she lost her daughter and now her boyfriend. I knew that this was going to hurt more…

"I'm sorry, we have to go." I hugged Mom, and she cried on my shoulder. I let go of her and turned to Ella. I held her hands and felt her smile – I felt her tears. "Don't cry, we'll be back soon. I promise." Ella's hands were on my cheeks. She pulled me in and our lips met. It was short, sweet, and wet. I wanted to kiss her again but her mom was here and we needed to go get Fang and Max. Vampire or not, Max is still Max. She's family. And family doesn't let family change into a vampire without support from them.

I looked at my family and smiled. "Let's go get Fang and Max." We ran outside and flew into the sky.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I finally stopped being lazy and typed up the next chapter. I know it's been a while since I posted, and I hope I can get back some of my reviewers. **

**Thanks to: DemonicandBriteXD, sydnychn43, StarofCalanity and heaven Collins.**

**Special thanks to: Edward. Cullen. Love. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Finding Each Other**

**Iggy's POV**

"Okay guys we have to get Fang before he gets to Max." I yelled. We've been flying for about five hours now and Fang has a 30 minute head start.

"I'm hungry Iggy." I heard Angel whined.

"Here," I grabbed a granola bar from my backpack and threw it to Angel.

"Thanks Iggy!" Angel said as Nudge and Gazzy asked for food too. I threw then one each and kept one for myself. We all ate the bar within seconds and was craving for more. Angel spotted an In & Out's down below so we landed behind the bushes.

"Okay guys. We have 10 minutes. Let's hurry and get out food." I said. We shouldn't be stopping. We need to get to Fang. But we we're all so hungry. We shouldn't be stopping. Ugh, I'm such a horrible leader. That's why Max was our leader and Fang was her right-hand man. I just made sure everybody was safe; Max knew how to make the right decisions. Not me.

_You're doing just fine,_ Angel said in my head.

_Thanks Angel, can you please get out of my mind?_ I asked politely.

_Okay,_ Angel replied.

We all walked into In and Out's and ordered our food. The cashier lady looked at us funny, but I decided to ignore it. When we got our food, we sat in a booth and started to eat in silence.

**************************************************************************

We finished eating in 10 minutes. We just lost about 15 minutes. "Okay, now that we got some food, we can't stop until we're closer to Fang. You guys got it?"

I heard 3 okay's and we flew into the sky.

**Fang's POV**

I've been flying for about 5 hours. I needed to eat, but I couldn't stop. I need to see Max. I won't stop until I see that beautiful face again. I close my eyes slowly, starting to picture her face again. Her beautiful face, with that beautiful dirty blond hair, and eyes that sparkle every time I talk to her, or just holding her hands filled my vision. She is so perfect… She twirls around in circles, with that perfect smile up upon her face. Her hands are reaching to the sky. I just want to touch her hand again. I reach out but my arms and legs aren't moving. I still try to reach out, but I feel like I'm falling…

**Iggy's POV**

"I hear Fang!" Angel screamed.

"Let's speed up guys!" I yelled.

"We got to hurry. Fang thinks he sees Max." Angel said.

We flew fast towards Fang. Since we were near the clouds, I could see a little. I saw something fall. I instantly thought of Fang.

"Fang!" Nudge screamed. I flew downwards to meet Fang. I was able to catch him right but it was too late. We both landed on my wing and he bounced out of my arms. I heard a crack and saw nothing but black.

* * *

**Haha gotta love suspense. If nobody reviews, Iggy and and Fang are gonna die and Nudge is gonna go crazy and no one ever sees Max again… Now I'm sure none of you guys want that… **


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG. I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON. I know, I know it's been about 11 months since I've updated this story. I probably lost most of my readers, and it's my own fault. I so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been a stressful year, and well I'm just not used to all of this stress.**

**I know a lot of readers used this excuse, but yeah I've had the LONGEST writer's block. **

**I also know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but this is all I can write right now. I'm trying my best to balance school, sports and writing. I used to be so good at it in middle school, high school just isn't as easy… **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta tink3rb311ar3b31.**

**

* * *

**

_Here's a summary if you don't remember what happened so far in the story, here's a summary: Max already saved the world. But when she realizes she still have an expiration date, the Voice makes her fly to Forks, Washington to change into a vampire. Since Max is an avid-human, her change is different from normal humans, but the Cullens don't know that. Also, Fang is trying to get to Max before she dies, but he doesn't know she's a vampire now. There are also some twists with Jeb and the voice. (You'll have to read to find out!)_

**Chapter 16 – We're in this together**

**Iggy's POV**

Ugh, I felt pain all over my back when I woke up. There were trees everywhere, someone must have moved me. "Damnn, how long was I out?"

"For a few hours." I heard Angel say. She handed me some juice.

"Thanks Angel."

"You're welcome. Fang's awake too, but we decided to not tell him anything until you woke up."

"Good. Let's tell him." We walked pass a few trees and I found Fang sitting down, using the bark of the tree as a backing. Nudge and Gazzy was sitting on both sides of him. Fang looked like he was going to pass out or something. Angel, read my mind, gave him a burger we saved for him.

"Look guys. I don't know what's going on here. I just need to see Max." Fang exclaimed.

"Fang, there's something we need to tell you…" I started out. "Max… is dying. And she needs to die to become a vampire so she can save the world again. And we're supposed to leave her alone because she's a newborn and they are… uncontrollable."

Fang looked at me seriously, and started laughing. "Oh my god, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Vampires!"

"Uh hello, we're human with wings? Isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard?" Nudge pointed out. Fang stopped laughing and studied all of our faces.

"You're serious? She has to turn into a vampire?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. We already have a plan set up too. We're going to stay in Seattle for a while, and we'll see if we can see Max." I lied. I just thought of that up.

Fang took a few seconds before answering. "Okay, fine." We both smiled.

"We're going to rest here for tonight though, there's no way I'm letting the two of you fly anywhere tonight." Nudge said is a bossy tone. Since when did she turn bossy?

"Since you and Fang were unconscious." Angel replied. She said quietly. "Somebody had to take leadership if You, Fang and Max were gone."

"I'll never let that happen. I promise." Fang said. He opened his arms for Angel. Angel went to him and hugged him. "I promise." He repeated.


End file.
